gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:John Breasly
Re:Flag Hey John as you may know we are having a war against sam, but we miss something, something that rases the moral and tells us to fight. A flag John, The loyal Pro-Sam forces have a flag but we cant fight with it for it is a symbol fo destruction and murder. I know a website that makes flags but I will not reveal it for many reasons but I can create a Flag that can be used if we win the war against him. Regards Lord Usman '' 20:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ok Right but many are still not in favour of him, what do you think the future of EITC leadership is to be? ''Lord Usman '' ' 12:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC) First Discussions over Edgar Wildrat are up in the League Of Nations, Please check the page as your contribuation will be greatful. Regards: 'Lord Usman '' ' 16:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Secretary General of the League WWWM Can I join the WWWM? User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 15:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks/Ok its ok in advance! RE: No, not yet Ok I thought you had to JOIN to make weapons and then you kicked me out after I FAILED I'll make a weapon or more then one weapon but does it have to have a weapons card like the thing that says its name and its attack and rank 1 or rank 2 (like when in POTCO if you put your mouse over a weapon) I will make a weapon and I will have it for you by next week at the LATEST my schedule is kinda packed ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 16:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Okie Dokie :P Ok can I use the table box idea? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 16:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) WWWM Like I said before I want to join the WWWM here is my trial page or whatever you will call it just click here for the page ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 00:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) WWWM How many weapons do I have to make? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 13:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Finished Weapons I finished my two weapons John heres a list: *Daggers of Hafel *Sword of Arkyl I hope I get accepted in the WWWM, Thanks again, John ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 19:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah I see Ah I see I realize now they must be made by MY OWN HANDS ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Signature Contest Your good at signatures so check out my page thePOTCO Players Wiki Signature Contest ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 23:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank I love the signature and I love the words I don't want to tell you much info on my player but I was just busy leveling up. -A Friend Or Am I? 00:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Fan Gm request I want to make a Fan Gm called~Captain Benjamin Daggerbane, I need a picture with guild saying EITC Black Guard. I'm going to make the page but i need a picture because i don't know how to get it from the POTCO directory. Please ask me what i want him to look like THX :) this is for my Isla Inferno Histories books. Signature Don't get me wrong I don't want to change my signature. I just wanted to know how to make one. If you go on Microsoft Outlook they have a signature program so I was wondering does the wiki do something like that? Or what exactly is the way to make a signature? I was just wondering incase someone ever asks me to make them a signature THANKS! ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 16:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) (I really like my signature don't get me wrong I just need to know how to make one) Henry Dear King John I am sorry to Inform you but Admiral Henry has resigned I am in need of a New Head Admiral do you have any Ideas? Also Samuel Redbeard thinks he is my Second in Command please tell him that he is Not Sincerely, Re: Replacement It is ashame that Henry had to resign but Yes we should be able to find a replacement. I do not believe that My Son is up to the Challenge. Usman could be right for the Job but we should widen our search Just in case. Sincerely Re Re Re : Replacement Those Cantidates are good so Far I would Like to meet them to know who I would possibly be working with. Can you arrange that? Re: Meeting I will be taking a liitle break from the game and I should be Back around the 16th of April I lost my Membership :( but I should Have it back by then. Uh I think you mean something esle I asked how do you do the action of making a signature not the codeing I just need to know how to make a signature ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Replancement I NEVER RESIGNED YOU LIER! plus I have membership can I have me job back? AdmiralHenry 20:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) PLease!!?? Great thanks Thanks alot Majesty, sorry I lost my temper I was really sad and angry. AdmiralHenry 20:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Henry I will offer Henry his posistion of Admiral back but not Admiral of The Royal Fleet. I still need a stronger person for the ob at this point Henry is to weak. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:10, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Um, I didn't? I never gave Keira a warning. I warned her that she may get a warning (ironic, yes) if she wasn't careful about the way she argued on the wiki. As you can see, I pointed out that the admins would give her a warning, and later said she is "this close to getting a warning", not "I am this close to giving a warning to you" I never said I would give or was giving her a warning. But thanks for reminding me anyways, since I'm still relatively new having wiki powers, it's good to keep my memory refreshed on who does what. Best Wishes, Re: Fair Enough I will handle him you continue the search for my New Admiral of The Fleet ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 18:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ??? I don't care if you could read my messages or not, and i do remeber you starting SEVERAL arguements with me, shade, mcroberts, and several other members. and tell admins what? have me blocked for what exactly? telling the truth??? Oh yes that makes a ton of sense breasly. ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 02:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Circle Of Ossus Can I please join it? Thanks, User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 02:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No... No, for some reason, it sticks me on the loading dock, doing nothing. Skull X needs help John, Capt. Skull X needs a little help... well, He had put Leon GM of Skull's Marines because he was going to be away... and Leon booted him :O now Skull's Marines has war also..... it's a mess, little help please? oh, and looks like we've got Leon banned perm MUAHAHA Re: Oh no! Idk why he appointed him that (Really LEON you make Leon GM) And yes, "panic, sheer bloody panic" Anglo-Alliance Can I join it John? PLEASE?!? ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 20:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: BANK I would be intrested in this new organization and will hope to bring some skills into it Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' Also Check this poster I made : Pic Der John Can you take the pictures from the pirate directory? If you can can you put My Picture on my Player page and one on the page of william Howe thanks User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Family Crests I was wondering how you make them? I assume you know, for an example of what I mean click here or here Here is a picture of what I mean: So can you tell me how you do this because its useful for me? Thanks your grandson/friend ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 03:07, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Bank I will join, can I be Junior CEO? 'Lord Usman '' ' 18:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Fort Fredrick I wish to have my men begin building a New fort Named Fort Fredrick. I would like to know your what you think and where I should have it build if i do have it constructed. User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 19:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Port Tariff How about Port Tariff. the name was used in POTC2 What do you think? ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Um I know what a Tariff is and i thought it was weird as well but aparently its a real island in the Potc World. I will make the Page for Fort Fredrick and would you like to make the page for Port Tariff? ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:13, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I will make the page for Fort Fredrick You can handle the page for Port Tariff ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ships of Fort Fredrick Can I make some of them cuz I LOVE giant projects and making fan ships and I am goood at it :D ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 01:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) James King before me? James I'm rightful king, I dont care about names, and your called John, sorry to break it to you. IT WAS A DAM WARNING ABOUT MY IMPENDING THREAT, I arent coming anytime soon, trust me. And when i was banned or whatever there was no signs of me left, I was very clever and still am, as I can see in my absense some younger king has taken his ''rightful ''place on the throne when i was gone. James of England May I send my assassins to Hunt down and Bring you the Head of this so called "King of England" ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re I have reason to Believe that James of England is well Henry. James of England writes like Henry does I honestly think Henry is James its ashame Henry quit. I shall track him down and interrogate him. Also I have made some of the ships pages. Sincerely, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re Lets Try to keep this on the down Low I will lead the Investigation. Also I wish to Form A Parlaiment for Port Tariff and take a look at this ship pages i made. Thanks ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Port Tariff Parlaiment I wish to Form a Parlaiment for Port Tariff Lead by me since I am the Governor and Your as the Second in Command. It would be made up of citizens of Port Tariff( People From the Eitc, Navy and our friends). What do you think? It would be the main Government of Port Tariff. Yours Truly, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 00:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: I Agree Fair Enough. I also Have a question for you. Can we Move the Capital in the Carribean from Port Royal to Port Tariff? ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 01:23, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm But Port Tariff is better Guarded Port Royal is infested with Pirates, filth and is pracitcally ruined. Port Tariff is Better Guards, no Pirates, newly reconstructed, and Clean. Fort Charles is run down and old. Fort Fredrick is new state of the Art and Impenatrable. Port Tariff should be the Capital of Great Britain in the Carribean Sincerely ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 01:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: King Hello John I have heard that a person named James of England says that he is the true ruler of the crown, he will not listen to you because you are in his mind to be considered a rival. I have sent him a message that confirms some points of why he is not King, but I would not rush into these things about war's and alliances it is too early to assume yet. I think he may well just be a random person on the wiki that we all hate. Regards and full support 'Lord Usman '' ' Chief Lord of the EITC Armed forces Re Very well Now what is this other Important matter? I will make it look Like well you get it and I am allowing Edgar to make some of the Ships pages. User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 18:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Idea.............. Well, in your blog, I noticed you said you have 50 guilds at ur command. COuld the militia be a side guild? Like will help any guild under your command and we're PARTIALLY under ur command? Port Tariff Parlaiment Dear Sir I am going to make a Page for Port Tariff Parliament. So you do not want to be a Representative? Also Henry as deleted me I have no doubt that Henry is James of England. I shall find and arrest him and Finally who is head of the Royal British Army? Yours Very Truly, ''Lord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Re Yes Howe will take over Since in History He actually was Head of the Army. As For Henry I will find him but if he outs up a fight my men will have to execute him. He was trained well and My men will be in danger. So if he fights he must die. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Offer Wow, your offer is VERY compelling... I am highly urged to think it over. If i accept then what guild shall i have to join? ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 23:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Henry What of The Fate of My Nephew. If he puts my men in Danger they must kill him do you Agree? User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure! I accept your offer. So this means Skull's Marines Co. won't be EITC anymore? Do you think we should change names? we only have 12 members... So its not too late to change ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 23:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Henry is Dead Dear Sir I am sorry to Inform you but My men have killed Henry. He Pulled a Knife on the Governor of Port Royal and was shot down on the Spot. I think we should make a page about this warning any others who are thinking of treason. Yours Very Truly, User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 01:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Fan Gms sry Sry about so many Fan GMs, i've been coming with the ideas for my story Isla Inferno Histories: The First Civil War and my other books i'm going to right. Sry if i messed up your train of thought. Pressing Matter What was that Pressing Matter you wanted to speak to me about. and Yesterday i meant to say we should make it seem like Henry is dead so he will come out of Hiding. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 20:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re What of Henry? ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Port Tariff Parlaiment I Have made the Page for The Port Tariff Parliament. I have Put My Self as Governor not First Sea Lord. I Also Need you to take The Picture of William Howe and Henry From the Directory and put them on tehri pages. Usman is making a wanted poster for Henry. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Logging Are you doing any of the following? *Ignoring me *De-friended me *Not logging on Just wondering ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 22:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok Ok I was just wondering. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 22:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply I saw what Gold Carver did. He said sorry but I will watch him for the next few days. Also what did you mean by I will be demoted before O'malley gets promoted? -- 22:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay Goldvane already explained it was just a figure of speech. Thank you. -- 23:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) The Noob Academy and Learning Center Form. Please reply on my talk page What Experience do you have in said field? XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX #Please, DO NOT COPY ANYTHING ABOVE THIS LINE # #Have you had any experience in this field? Yes No (select one) #Who was the first EITC leader? Captain Leon, Samuel Redbeard, Benjamin Macmorgan #What does it mean that you have a golden coin that says F near your name? Thats your friend, They are a founder, They were blessed by Jack Sparrow, they are maxxed out pirates, they are French XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Just answer these 5 questions on my talk page. And you will become a teacher on the Noob Academy and Learning Center. ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 23:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry.... Sorry counting error xD ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 23:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) New RNB I hear your are going to be hosting a New Royal Navy Ball? If so I would like to Help more this time. If We do host another ball We should take more steps to keep peace. Sincerely, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:39, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re Are You sure that you do not want to be a Members of The Port Tariff Parliament and can you please Take the Pictures of Henry and William Howe from the Directory and put them on their pages. Usman needs the pic of Henry to make his Wanted poster and i need the Howe pic. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re I think henry deleted himself. So look up Henry Blastshot. Also I will change Howe's clothes eventually. I also offered CaptainShadow11 to open up a ITB branch on Port Tariff. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 00:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) My Power Dear My Gracious Sovereign, I Have a request, I feel that I have less and less Power in the Government everyday. Do you have any ideas on how i can get more Power in the Government? ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 02:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you My Lord I will see what I can do. Just Continue the searc for My New Second In Command. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 02:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) signature How do i make a signature or if u make me one, which i dont want u to, can it say Sir Edward Daggerhawk of Netherlands and Belgium P.S. am a lord in the EITC, i thought i was ranked captain, but u promoted me thx King Edward Daggerhawk, King of Netherlands and Belgium Hmmm Dude, has you found the 'Lord Leon' person on Samuel's page? I'm about to report him. Don't worry. John Breasly, you are invited to the yearly EITC Ball. *Kingshead, at the warehouse *NO weapons March 17, 12:00 AM (CDT) We hope to see you there! EITC Ball The EITC Ball has been canceled due to attacks currently happening. Sincerely, Well I'm bored. I need a job. Are there any high ranking positions left in the Royal Navy? Just sign me up for the highest position availible in the Nvay. Second Sea Lord Request Lord Matthew Blastshot told me to tell you that if i want to be the Second Sea Lord then i have to ask you for my guy - Robert Macmonger to become the Second Sea Lord. So can i? ok. what do i have to do to prove myself to you ? Ok Cool So Robert Macmonger is the Second Sea Lord? And yeah i was about to make a signature for the Navy Thank You Tariff Can you vote for Port Tariff for The Featured article of the week. I think it needs publicity and that would help alot. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Idea Dear Sir, I have had a Brilliant Idea. I propose we start a Royal Secret Service. It's purpose is to Protect The Crown and the Family Members of The Crown. It would also protect the secrets of the British Empire. Sincerely, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 00:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) suspect thing I sided and joined with him and because I write like him? Please thats the worste reason to suspect me '''ever, '''lots of people write like me, so dont go around suspecting me for no reason. AdmiralHenry 18:31, April 18, 2011 (UTC) James Of England I have a proposal and its fair on both our behalfs and also you may not meet me in the game until I feel read, so until we continue this I would like us to have a short ( maybe not forever ) time of peace. jamesofengland 12:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Port Tarif I have considered your offer and will join the parliament as well as the mansion house, the parliament rank can bge any rank that you would want me to have Regards 'Lord Usman '' ' 14:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) James Of England it appears that we both know we're the kings of England and there can only be 1 king of england, so how about we split the country in half I have my bit and you have yours, ok? It would be a good diplomatic decision if you consider it for a while, please get back asap. also it gives us both chance to lead our own english without engagements and hostilities, and that means we could help each other in times of war or unrest. I think it would save lives as well if you agreed live on both '''sides. Please take this into your calculations. Regards; jamesofengland 16:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Henry My Lord, I have been Speaking With Admiral Henry and he has rejoined us. He is on our Side once more. He has left James of England. He has proved his loyalty. I urge you to forgive Him. I am willing to Offer him His Job as Admiral Back. He has Betrayed James of England and His Son Xilef. I Trust him completely. Please forgive Him. Sincerely, ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 19:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey man Hey, could you do me a huuuuuuuuge favor? I'm trying to make mahself a pirate page but I'm clueless as far as making one of those profile thingies (example: Chris Swordbones). Could you maybe help me make one? Or send me a link? Thanks a billion, ''~Cherie ChillaChilla<3 23:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks John, I cant really express thanks without it seeming cheesy and/or cliche.... But, :P thanks, I'll keep doing my duty as a wiki member and continue editing! :P Grammar errors are annoying :P **Nicholas Nikolai** 00:14, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I Agree Dear Sir, Yes I will give Henry His posistion back and I also believe Lord Robert Will serve us Well. I have also heard that Usman has joined the Port Tariff Parliament. Finally what do you think of My idea of A Royal Secret Service Yours Very Truly, User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 00:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) W101 Hey John. I was banned from Pirates until Friday, will you get on Wizard101 with me in a bout 20 minutes? if you could, that would be much appreciated. I need to talk to you anyway. 01:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) What Samuel Said Take a look at What Samuel Redbeard Said: Samuel, Robert i offically My new second In command. Not You and His offical rank is Second Sea Lord 3 days ago by MatthewBlastshot *Second Sea Lord isn't a rank, I am the High Lord Admiral, the Second in Command. *I also have the power to overthrow all the members that are listed there. 2 days ago by Lord Samuel Redbeard *You cannot overthrow Me Samuel and Second Sea Lord is a rank *Lord Marshal is real rank, and is sometimes called Earl Marshal. Look it up. *You are not My second in command. Do not force me to fire you. *Second Sea Lord is a rank, but is not the Second in Command of the Royal Navy. And I have the power to overthrow you, but I didn't say I was. by edit ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 01:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) My Feelings I am offended that Samuel Redbeard thinks he can take over the Royal Navy and OVERTHROW me. Next he will be speaking of overthrowing you. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 01:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok Very Well. He is getting power crazy as Captain Leon did. You should keep a watchful eye on Him. ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 01:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol We're not getting into another fight. Just get on W101 if you can please. Photos I deleted those pictures, thanks for telling me. They were very inappropriate! 02:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) loyalty I have been a fool trying to side with the wrong king and I give you my loyalty, and you may punish me but know that I'm sorry for my actions. AdmiralHenry 10:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) James of england The throne is yours, you win, I surrender. jamesofengland 10:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) james of england I will only make a full surrender if you swear NONE of my people or staff will be hurt, including me and my familiy. You still get the throne.or would you like to have me hung? because I really cant be bothered anymore. Regards; jamesofengland 10:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) James Surreders? Did James finally give up into your power? Asking because I read that part. RE:Host Sorry, you can't be host because Jeffrey Blasthawk asked first however you can be a correspondent from England. This is pretty much the near same thing. 'Sincerely, ' ' '' Sir Edgar Wildrat '' 14:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) (I figured out how to make a signature!)